TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display) products are continuously improved and updated, which enables lines on a TFT-LCD array substrate to be denser, especially the lines in a fanout region of a non-display region. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, FIG. 1 is a bottom view of a fanout region of an array substrate in the related art, and FIG. 2 is a sectional view of the array substrate as shown in FIG. 1 taken in an A-A direction. The non-display region of the array substrate is provided with a base substrate 101, a gate metal line 102, a gate insulation layer 103, a data signal line 104, a passivation layer (PVX) 105 and a touch signal line 106. As can be seen from FIG. 2, there is an angle between an extending direction of the touch signal line 106 and an extending direction of the gate metal line 102, as well as an angle between the extending direction of the touch signal line 106 and an extending direction of the data signal line 104, a step difference of the touch signal line 106 at an intersection region between the touch signal line 106 and the gate metal line 102 as well as the data signal line 104, the touch signal line 106 is easily fractured at the intersection region (as shown in FIG. 3), which affects touch control.